Bowser Jr.'s Steely Stronghold
Bowser Jr.'s Steely Stronghold is the fifth galaxy in World 1 in Super Mario Galaxy 3 (Cobensword22). It is also the first Bowser Jr. Stage of the game, and features a boss fight with MechaSledge Bro. 'Galaxy Icon' This galaxy's icon on the world map is the large star in the background, the Fortress Planet, and the Mecha Arena. 'Planets' 'Accessible Planets' *'Starting Planet' - a small, cone-shaped planet made of dirt and mud with many buried meteors littering it's surface, as well as a small metal platform extending out from the back. The platform features a Sling Star, and two Hammer Bros. guard the bridge between the dirt area and the platform. *'Fortress Planet' - a large castle planet made of stone with a maze-like interior, leading to a large metal platform surrounded by a flat area of lava, where the Launch Star is located. This planet has Boomerang Bros., Hammer Bros., Thwomps, a Whomp, and Mattermouths. *'Lava Sphere Planet' - a medium-sized, spherical planet made of lava, with narrow paths of dirt covering it's surface. Lava Bubbles, lava geysers, and Fire Bros. guard this planet, with a few Mattermouths munching away as well. *'Magma Flow Planet' - a relatively flat planet covered in lava that flows toward your direction. This area is similar to the Magma Sea Planet from Melty Monster Galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy 2. Mario must navigate his way towards the area where lava is flowing from. This planet is ringed by a castle-like wall, and is filled with Magmaarghs, Lil' Cinders, Lava Bubbles, and a quartet of Boomerang Bros. at the end of the planet. Defeating the Boomerang Bros. opens up the Launch Star to the next planet *'Mecha Arena' - A large, metallic arena. The planet's top is flat, while the bottom is conical. It has metal fencing ringing the edge, and the posts have lights on the tops. This is where the player first encounters Bowser Jr., and is also where the boss of this galaxy, MechaSledge Bro, is encountered. 'Non-Accessible Planets' *'Dirt Planets' - small, spherical planets made of dirt. Thes can't be visited, and are used for decoration only. *'Asteroid Belt' - a huge ring of asteroids that stretches around the galaxy's planets. These asteroids are merely used for decoration. *'Lava Planets' - small, spherical, lava-covered planets used for decoration. *'Airships' - airships that fly around the galaxy, most notably around the Lava Sphere and Magma Flow Planets. They cannot be accessed. *'Star' - a gargantuan red star that is inaccessable, and is only present in the background of the stage. 'Special Planets' *'Black Hole Steel Planet' - this planet replaces the Lava Sphere Planet in the Prankster Comet mission. It is a hollow metal planet, covered in holes. It's core is a Black Hole, so falling through the planet will result in a lost life. This planet contains Goombeetles, a Bill Blaster, and caged Launch Star. 'Missions' 'Boss' Main Article: MechaSledge Bro. Category:Subpages Category:Mario (series) Category:Locations